


Still Beautiful

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: When Vanaheim calls for help with the Dark Elves, Jötunheim sends their best warriors, including the prince brothers Loki and Thor. Together they defeat the elves, but at a price Loki never expected he would have to pay.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful Shatou who wanted size difference, body worship and emotional sex. I hope I was able to deliver. Happy Christmas and a Wonderful 2020!!

"Brother!" Loki yelled running through the halls of the palace, sliding around corners and nearly running into the guards who stood watch along the hallway to the throne room. There was a battle on Vanahein. Dark elves had dropped from the sky to declare war against the peaceful realm. Outnumbered, and heavily outgunned, the ruling governor sent out an aid request to all able-bodied warriors throughout the Nine Realms. 

While it wasn't completely unheard of for one of the worlds to need aid, Vanaheim was self-sufficient and had warriors and skilled mages of their own. Long, drawn-out battles were rare, and if there was one thing Loki knew Thor loved, it was battles; battles and sex. It was lucky the day that Loki could provide his brother with both. 

The doors to the throne room slammed open as the tiny Jötunn ran inside, sliding to a stop before Laufey. He gave a small nod of his head to his father before continuing farther into the room. "Father," he greeted, "brothers, I come with news of a war breaking out over Vanaheim. Dark elves have gathered a fleet and wage war on the peaceful realm. The governor requests aid of our strongest warriors." He glanced over at Thor who had straightened up at the mention of war. The greedy look in his eye told Loki that, yes, once the battle was over, he would be getting a great pounding between the sheets. 

He thoroughly looked forward to it.

Turning back to Laufey, Loki spoke again, "I believe we should lend aid. With my magic and Thor's lightning, the elves stand no chance and Jötunheim will be held in high regards among the Vanaheim court."

" Father, you cannot allow Loki to leave this realm," Býleistr spoke up, lumbering into the room. Loki's lip curled as Brother stopped beside him. The Jötunn was as wide as he was tall with brains smaller than a bird's; how he managed to walk and talk at the same time, Loki would never know. "He is too valuable, and what would happen if he tripped and broke his little neck?"

A growl echoed around the room, but before Loki could attack his Brother, Laufey slammed his foot against the ground. "Enough!" He glared at his sons, daring any to speak. "You might not like it, but your brother is correct, Loki." He stepped down, kneeling in front of his eldest, but smallest child. 

"You are precious to me," he whispered, cupping a giant hand to Loki's cheek. Just as he had as a boy, Loki leaned into it. "If something were to happen to you, I would be out of my mind with grief."

Before Loki could answer, Thor moved forward, wrapping his arm around his Brother's waist, hands splayed against his hip. The touch was innocent, but Loki's body tightened in response. "Father, let us go to this battle and bring victory to Jötunheim. Loki is a skilled fighter, and his magic protects us."

Laufey looked between his two sons, sighed and nodded. "Very well, bring us victory an ensure you both return home unharmed." 

With permission granted, Loki and Thor left; Loki barely restrained himself from sticking his tongue out at Býleistr as they walked by. Thor kept a hand on his back until they were well away from prying eyes, then pulled his Brother into an alcove and kissed him. "We will be the victors, and when we win, and the elves heads are on pikes, I will plunge your body and take the pleasures it offers." Loki moaned, his body already enflamed. "But first," Thor said, pulling away, "we battle."  
~~~

Lightning streaked across the sky, hot and bright before slamming into the ground below to knock several elves off their feet. They were strong, but Thor was stronger. Loki paused in his attacks to watch his Brother.

Thor was huge, twice as broad as Loki and at least a head taller. He was still a runt, being several meters shorter than the average Jötunn, but to Loki, he was absolute perfection. Rippling muscles, and a broad chest that tapered down to a trim waist and powerful legs. In his hand was Mjölnir, an ice hammer forged from the strongest metal and powerful magics, given to Thor on his 200th birthday. With hammer in hand, Thor was unbeatable, using brute strength and the call of lightning to take out his enemies.

A sickening crack and a burst of pain had Loki crying out. His power reacted, and the dark elf who'd attacked him was obliterated; not just killed, but wiped from existence entirely. On the ground by Loki's feet were his horns. He dropped to his knees, pulling the tattered remains towards him and let out a sob. In an instant, Thor appeared by his side, seeming to materialize out of thin air.

Around them was carnage, dead bodies littered the ground, but the Jötunnar and Vanir remained standing. Thor's eyes were white with rage and lightning cracked around him as he stood over Loki. "Brother?" Thor growled, crouching.

"My horns," Loki whispered, "he broke them." Thor couldn't understand the pain Loki was in, both physically and emotionally. He had no horns of his own, and out of all of Jötunheim, Loki's horns often were remarked upon to be the most beautiful of all the Jötunnar. They were a prize, a part of his body he took the most pride in and an elf had taken them away. "Thor..."

Strong arms wrapped around him, careful of the horns Loki cradled in his hands and drew him close. Thor stood, carrying Loki off the battlefield and back to their encampment. They ignored the soldiers calling their names as Thor shouldered aside the flap to their tent and took Loki inside to place him gently on their bed pallets. 

"Loki," Thor whispered, kneeling in front of his Brother and gently removing the horns from his hand. "The elves are defeated, you have been avenged." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to each tattered nub that used to be Loki' horns. 

With a sob, the dam broke, and tears flowed down Loki's cheeks. He pulled Thor closer, crying against his broad chest while Thor rubbed his back. "Shh, you are alive, Brother. I am alive, and the Vanir are saved."

"My horns are hideous," Loki answered. "They have been the envy of Jötunheim since I was a lad, and now they are jagged husks. Disgusting to look upon."

"Nothing of yours could be disgusting to look upon." Thor tilted his head up, kissing him soundly as one large hand covered Loki's right horn. Loki moaned and surged into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thor and clinging to him as their passions grew. "You are beautiful, Brother," Thor whispered as he pushed Loki back to sprawl against the furs and followed him down. 

Jötunn fashion covered little of the body, and Loki took pleasure in his form. His typical attire consisted of leather skirts dyed colours not found on Jötunheim, and a fur pashmina connected at the throat by a gold chain. Gold hoops adorned each pierced nipple and chains crisscrossed his body, attached to the piercings and his skirts. It was a look only affordable to the royal family, and even in battle, Loki looked every bit the firstborn prince he was. 

Thor's attire was much simpler in design. Leather breeches and a bare chest. Though he had no horns, Thor was the only being on Jötunheim to sport a beard which he kept immaculately groomed and braided in typical Jötunnar fashions. Loki adored his Brother's style, but he wanted Thor naked and removed both their clothing with little more than a thought. 

The thunderer chuckled, the sound vibrating around the small tent. "Impatient, Brother?" He asked, bending to nip down the centre of Loki's chest. He pressed tiny kisses over Loki's body, and down to his hips, bypassing his rising cock to continue with a series of bites down the inside of his thighs. Loki moaned and arched, his legs spreading to give Thor all the room he needed. 

When Thor tried to nip at his broken horn, Loki turned away, covering his head with a pillow. "No, don't look at them. They're ugly." 

"Nothing on you is ugly, Loki," Thor said again, gently removing the pillow. "You are a vision, and I will always love you." He pulled Loki into another kiss as his hand stroked at the broken horn. Loki let out another sob, his arms wrapping around Thor to pull him closer. "I have you, Brother, let me pleasure you."

It was a request that Loki couldn't deny, and he didn't want to. His legs spread and he wrapped them tightly around Thor's waist, tilting his hips up to rub their cocks together. He moaned, the feeling too good even with his grieve hanging over him. 

A thick finger, wet with oil slid into him, and Loki cried out, arching his back, willing his body to loosen and allow Thor entry. "That's it, Loki, let me in," Thor nearly growled. His eyes burned white with power as his passions increased. Loki loved it, the lightning, the white of Thor's eyes and the loss of all inhibitions. He spread his legs more, tilting his hips and groaning when another finger slipped inside.

Little preparation was needed, both brothers knew. Loki's body always opened quickly, accepting Thor whenever and wherever the two wanted. Without waiting longer, or teasing each of them to the breaking point, Thor slid inside. "Do you feel that, Loki?" he whispered when he was completely inside. "That is the evidence of my passion for you, the evidence of how desirable you are. Your horns matter not, you are a vision, a god and I worship at the temple of your body." 

Crying wasn't something Loki ever did during sex, and if someone asked later he would deny it until his dying breath, but with Thor so close, he couldn't help the sob that escaped. The words were tender, not an emotion associated with the Jötunnar, and Loki wanted to believe them. "Thor," he cried, wrapping his arms around Thor's shoulders and burying his face in his brother's neck. 

"I'm here for you," Thor assured. He thrust once, then again and again until Loki was moaning with every move of his hips. The lovemaking was slow, and every thrust struck right to Loki's prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure instead of remorse. "You're precious, beautiful, and powerful. None in the Nine Realms is as powerful as you, Loki. You are a warrior." 

"Thor!" Loki called out again. He was close, his body responding to Thor's praise as much as it was to his cock. Lightning danced along his body, adding to the sensations and with one final thrust against his prostate and a flick of electricity against his nipple, Loki came. His body tightened and released. "Thor... Thor... Thor..." he moaned through his release.

Thunder echoed through the valley and shook the ground as Thor roared out his completion. He pumped his hips, emptying himself into Loki's body before collapsing on top of him. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, holding him tight as they bought caught their breaths. 

A wave of seiðr rolled over them, cleaning their bodies of the evidence of their passion. They shifted over so Loki could curl up comfortably against Thor's chest as their breathing slowed. "You truly find me beautiful?" He asked, his voice timid in ways it never was. 

"I truly do, Brother," Thor answered without hesitation, "always." Thor moved so he could look down at his brother, a large hand caressed the beautiful blue cheek. "If you truly wish, I will make you golden horns, fit for the prince you are. You will shine bright than even the golden palace of Ásgarð."

It was quiet in the tent; the brothers both lost in their thought. Outside the tent, they could hear soldiers yelling orders in between loud cracks of thunder and the patter of rain hitting their tent. Loki lifted his head and smiled. "No, I don't think I need them. I shall wear my horns as a badge of honour for a battle won." Thor grinned and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
